


Try, Try Again

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like watching you work,” John said, smiling.  “I like watching you work <i>naked</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #053 "attention"

John folded both pillows and one elbow under his head, propping himself up for a better view of Rodney’s desk. It wasn’t often that Rodney was both completely oblivious to being watched _and_ completely naked, and John was planning to take full advantage of the opportunity.

He’d have much preferred to have Rodney still in bed with him, but almost before John had been able to think in complete sentences again, the scientist was up and looking for his laptop, lost in algorithms and muttering under his breath. For the first time in his life, John wished he could draw or paint or something, so he could capture the shift of muscles as Rodney moved, the way the moonlight slid over his skin. Rodney was still a little self-conscious when they were together— he was comfortable enough with his own body , but he still couldn’t quite believe that John wanted to just _look_ at him.

The typing slowed, gradually, and Rodney frowned, seeming to only just realize where he was.

John knew that look. He’d seen that look a lot, back when Rodney had been dating Keller, the look that meant something Rodney had said or done without thinking, part of the unfiltered harsh-but-true Rodney, was considered ‘wrong’ and he’d have to do better next time.

John hated that look.

“Hey, buddy,” he said, lightly.

Rodney’s expression didn’t change. “I… did I wake you? I just, I had an idea about… and I wanted to get it down before…”

“Did you?” John asked.

“Did I what?” 

“Get your idea down.”

“Yes?” said Rodney, glancing back at his laptop. “Yes, I’ve got the basics here. I can go back later and add details.”

John readjusted the pillows, wriggling into a more comfortable position. “No, go ahead and finish up. I’ll wait here.”

“You’ll…” Rodney began, then frowned. “Were you just watching me?”

“I like watching you work,” John said, smiling. “I like watching you work _naked_.”

“I just…” Rodney floundered. “I wasn’t thinking about this while we were having sex. But after, the endorphins or whatever…”

“Hey,” said John. “I’m not complaining. I’m enjoying the view.”

Rodney squinted at him. “You’re not mad? Really?”

“Really. Actually, I’m feeling pretty smug. Sex with me made you _smarter_.”

“What? Of course it didn’t,” said Rodney. “I’m as smart as I’ve ever been. Sex just… Oh, shut up. Anyway, I think I’ve lost the momentum, now.”

“Huh,” said John. “You know, sex worked so well the first time, we could see if it works again?”

He held out his free hand and Rodney took it, grinning. “And if it doesn’t work?”

John grinned back. “If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again…”

THE END


End file.
